


Exquisite Pain

by rhps_brad_fan



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Gen, Stabbing, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhps_brad_fan/pseuds/rhps_brad_fan
Summary: A brief glimpse into Cole's impalement by the Source.Set during the episode Charmed Again Part 2.





	Exquisite Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Complete one shot to fill the Febuwhump prompt "impalement".

The atheme slid into his core before Cole Turner even realized what had happened. The pain was exquisite, unlike any other he'd ever experienced. It radiated through him, making him feel like he was burning from the inside out. Had he been a full blooded demon rather than half human, he was sure he would have burned up already. 

The Source had found him. He could barely comprehend what the Source was telling him as the pain drowned out everything else. He was vaguely aware that the Source had placed a spell upon him and the pain slowed. It was still just as unbearable but it wasn't entirely overpowering. He was going to drag this out. He was sure that the spell would allow him to finally die but only in Phoebe's presence. 

_Phoebe_. How was he going to say goodbye to her? What would he say? Would he have the strength? Would he even have the time? He didn't think he could summon the amount of power he needed to shimmer back to the manor and even if he weren't mortally wounded, he doubted the Source's spell would allow him to either way. He was exactly where the Source wanted him to be. The Source had left him there to bleed to death rather than to explode out of existence as any other demon would have. He tried to remain conscious for as long as he could so that he could at least say a proper goodbye to the woman who had given him so much more to live for. His last thought before passing out was of her. It would always be of her.


End file.
